Journey of a Monster Hunter XIII: Moga, the Floating Town
"We need a team name," Todd suggested when the ship was just docking at the harbour. "No." Said John Moodily. As they walked off, the Vilage Elder, (an old man with dark skin and grey hair, who fumbled around with his walking stick), approached them. "Can I help?" He asked in a cheerful voice." "I'm looking for Capitan Kidd, a former person in the Moga Navy as I understand." Will quickly said in responce. "Is that the man you want?" Said the Elder, pointing to the capitan on a ship, carrying bucket fulls of fish. "Captin Kidd!" Shouted Will as he jumped down and off the ship. "Nice boat!" He joked. "Get over here!" Kidd replied, going for the hand shake. Will denied it, but Kidd moved his hand gesturing to the Village to try to hide it. "Look, I need your help-" Said a cut off Will "And I need yours, look a hunter recently just repelled a monster, but I think it's back. You know the Ceadeaus right?" "Cedoo-what?" "Ceadeus, you know the titanic monster that lives in the sea..." Replied Kidd Will looked at him blancly. "With two big horns one bigger than the other, a white beard of fur..." Kidd continued. "I'm sure I can marvel at it when I see it for my self, but for now, if I kill it, will you help me?" Will asked. "I'd be happy to." Underwater Ruin, later that day "So, like, how long do we have to hold our breaths for?" Asked an anxious Todd. "Well, there should be cracks on some rocks where trapped air is being let out..." Replied Kidd. "Look, I've been here before, there's a short-cut we can take to get to the area it's in." Said a pissed off John. "How would you know?" Asked Will. "I've been here before. They were the ruins of an acient civilization, but they sank, and now they're beneath Moga, ready for monsters to find there way in." John Replied. They all followed John to the short-cut area, and they dived in each following John to the center area. Everyone but him was looking around gazing at the sunken gold, and rare items of jewlery, and carcases of old decaying monsters. Todd hat to take a breath of air, so he swam to crack and breathed it in. "We're here, just swim through that gap and you're there." Said John through his healmet. One by one they entered, but they all (but John) stopped at the sight of the mighty Ceadeaus. "Crap" Said Todd. "That's huge!" "It's bigger than my bloody ship!" Kidd added. "Shut up and kill it allready!" Shouted John. Rachel was the first to attack, fireing from her elegent bow, hitting the Cead in its tail and under-belly. Kidd and John were earger to follow, Kidd going for the head with his hammer, and John attacking the beard with his Great Sword. Will went in with his Long Sword, attacking the tail, and hopeing to cut it off. All this angered it, and in responce it swung its head hitting Kidd with its horns, and nearly, if not for him swimming slightly to the side, hit John. The tail smacked Will. "Damn!" Said Will, who was ever so slightly winded. Rachel continued to fire, and so the Ceadeaus blasted a beam of water from its mouth that sent her to the top of the ruined cave. They now were all desperate for some air, so they were each desperatly searching for their own individual scource. Will could see Rachel couldn't find one, so he swam to her and put his lips to hers and gave her some of his. She thanked him, and continued to shoot all the while the Will amd the others were advancing on the Monster. "We need to hurry up!" Shouted John through his air mask. They did so, Kidd managed to knock it out with his hammer, and that allowed them all a few more hits. Will had the tail weak, and was ready to come off. A few moments later it did so, ant the beast was bleading profusely because of it. It was lacking the energupy to defend it's self, and did so. Not before one last attack on the four with it's beam of water which missed, but hit the cealing, causing some boulders to fall, and barely miss an unaware Rachel. "That was far too close, but it's at Death's door, finish it off!" And with afew more hits they did, they wasted no time in swiming back, amd climbing ashore. "Well, that was different..." said Todd, dripping with water. "A little too different, if you ask me." Replied Will. "Well son, no one did ask you so let's get going on where we have to next." Said John, almost proud with his accomplishment. "We need to rest!" Will shouted back. "We do, I'm tired, and it's nearly nightfall." Added Rachel. "I'll go to the Moga Woods to get some meat." Said Kidd. "I'll help." Said John. "Me too." Said Todd, eager for a boyish night hunt. "You're not going?" Asked Rachel. "I couldn't leave you alone," Will replied. "About earlyer... I-I just want to thank you properly, I could have died back there." Said Rachel. "Well, I couldn't leave you." Replied Will, looking into her eyes. They both stared at eachother, and leaned forward. His lips touched hers, and they kissed for about eight seconds. She went to hold his hand, and she did. They both sat there, hand in hand, watching the sun set over the horison. Category:Fan Fiction